


Annoyingly Cute

by daelisix



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Old work from twt/tumblr reposted here, i love forhead gyeom so yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 04:12:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14035917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daelisix/pseuds/daelisix





	Annoyingly Cute

“What the heck?!” You yelled when someone abruptly grabbed your notebook when you were doodling. Your eyes widened in surprise and your heartbeat doubled when you saw who it was.

You were mentally crossing your fingers, hoping he wouldn’t recognize who it was. It wasn’t finished anyway and besides it’s just a fast sketch. When you saw his eyebrows furrowed, your knees got weak. _Ah! I just want to disappear right now._

“Is this Youngjae?”

“What? No!”

But as if he didn’t hear anything, he got your classmates’ attention “Y/N likes Youngjae! She even drew him”

“Yugyeom, stop that!” You kept on jumping to reach your notebook from his raised hand but it’s just no dice. _Why do you have to be so tall? D*mn!_

“Yugyeom, what are you doing?” You almost bowed on your knees, to give thanks as if you're saved by the bell, when you heard Jaebum’s voice outside your classroom. He was with Jinyoung, Mark and Jackson. Yugyeom chuckled before handling you back your notebook and whispered Youngjae’s name before running away. You threw your notebook to hit him but he dodged. You wanted to curse when the notebook landed near Youngjae. And just when you were about to pick it up, he already did.

“Thanks” You stepped to turn away but he held your wrist which made you look at him “Look, Youngjae. It’s—“

“I know” You knitted your eyebrows as he chortled “I know it’s not me” He winked before leaving with Bambam. What? What does he mean? You were left in the room dumbfounded as some of your classmates start to question you about what Yugyeom has announced earlier.

You found yourself walking toward the gymnasium couple of minutes after. You can already hear the music and Jackson’s voice from the outside. You sat on the bleachers to watch them practice dancing. You remembered the first time you saw Yugyeom dance with them. He just used to watch the dance troupe from afar. He was just used to be a quiet and polite classmate in some of your minor classes. It really surprised you when you saw him one day on the gymnasium, not on the bleachers but on the stage, dancing with the troupe. He seemed like a different person. You couldn’t believe what you were seeing at first. He’s really a good—no, a great dancer. Not long enough, he got comfortable with them and the Yugyeom you once knew from your class was gone and a new Yugyeom has come.

He stroked his hair up before wearing his cap backwards. You smiled internally. He always has his bangs cover his forehead so you like it when he shows it. He started dancing freestlye when the other members seem like to be resting for a bit. You sighed as you took your notebook to finish what you were doodling. You narrowed your eyes as you look at it and shifted your gaze to Youngjae and realized why Yugyeom thought it was him. The hair, his forehead is shown and there’s no mole near the eye yet. You chuckled and shook your head as you put your gaze back to your notebook.

 _Why did I even draw you anyway?_ When you took a glance on the stage, you saw Yugyeom looking at you and you just rolled your eyes. _Fine, he’s cute sometimes_. _But it’s just that! I still hate him. I just drew him because he doesn’t often show his forehead._

After an hour of waiting you fixed your things as the troupe started packing up. They all went towards you when you heard Yugyeom saying “I know someone who likes Youngjae” in a sing-song voice. You wanted to throw your bag at him. You eyed Youngjae and he was looking at you with a big grin while shaking his head. Bambam raised his hand and seconded Yugyeom’s statement.

You narrowed your eyes to Youngjae to make the two of them stop. He shrugged his shoulder and before he could even stop them, Jackson asked Yugyeom who it was.

“It’s—“

“Yugyeom!” You went between them and linked your arm with him “Didn’t I promise you I’d buy you chicken after your practice?”

“Did you?” He arched his brows and your eyes widened on him as you give him a tight smile. “You—ahh” You pinched him to agree.

“Jackson, please go home without me” You told your cousin “I need to keep my promise to Yugyeom”

Now you’re asking yourself why you even bothered stopping him as you sit together with the dance troupe with plates of chicken in front of you. _Ah, goodbye allowance. How will I even eat tomorrow? Why did I even excuse buying Yugyeom chicken? Now, I have to pay for eight people._

“So as I was saying earlier… Someone—“ You shoved a chicken in his mouth before he could even continue.

“Eat more, Gyeom” You raised your brows at him and the others just laughed “You need to be quiet sometimes and just eat. Okay? You might get hungry again so please eat. I don’t want you getting hungry”

“You must really like Yugyeom for not wanting him to be hungry” Youngjae, who’s sitting beside you because of Yugyeom, commented. And the latter who’s sitting across you coughed. “Shut up or I’ll kill you” you muttered to him under your breath.

When you saw Yugyeom struggling and seemed like looking for water, you drank the whole glass in front of him. “Ah, I suddenly got thirsty” You eyed him who’s stretching his hand “Oh, chicken? You want more chicken?” You took two chickens and put in on his both hands. _Huh, revenge._

Days like this continued. It’s always been like this anyway. _Why does he always pick on me? He really is annoying._ You took a glance at him who just pushed Youngjae and hid behind Bambam’s back. _Why does he love pushing others?_ He’s even the youngest on the dance troupe. Tch. Such an evil one.

Your patience hit its limit one day when Yugyeom has one of your notebooks. He held it high and let the others see what’s written on it that you’re sure you didn’t write. It was a big lettering of Youngjae’s name with a heart.

You didn’t bother quarreling with him; you just stormed out the room. He ran after you and called you out but you didn’t turn. He caught up to you and now he’s already in front of you. _Freaking long legs!_

“Would you please stop? What did I ever do to you? Why are you always doing this to me?!”

He was taken aback by your screaming. With mouth agape, he tried to touch your shoulder but you shoved it away. “I’m—It’s just...” he trailed off.

“Just please stop! I don’t even wanna see your face anymore. I want you gone! Gone!”

You saw a glint of hurt in his eyes and you squeezed your eyes as you started to feel guilty for what you’ve said. But instead of taking it back, you walked pass him.

You were expecting him to pull a prank on you the next day but that prank you were expecting never came; not even the following day, not the following week. He’d just walk pass you as if you’re not existing in his world. He’d just talk and be loud with others without even mentioning your name. He wouldn’t lay his eyes on you; not even once.

 _That was cute._ You whispered to yourself as you try not to laugh. He, Bambam and Youngjae was doing a presentation wherein to interpret a song. Bambam and Youngjae were the one who’s singing and Yugyeom was doing the interpretation; he was doing a literal and funny interpretation which made the room filled with laughter. When his eyes met yours, you noticed that the glitter in his eyes faded. _Why does it hurt?_

“It’s not working. So stop fronting. I know you want me, let’s start talking” You bit your lip when you heard him sing after class. When you took a glance, Youngjae joined him in singing and started dancing. You even saw Youngjae looked at you; his expression was teasing.

You found yourself doodling on your notebook again while waiting for your cousin, Jackson, to finish with their dance practice. Sometimes you wonder why you can’t just go home alone. You almost jumped in surprise when after a little while someone sat beside you and you immediately closed your pad.

He chuckled “You miss him, don’t you?”

You furrowed your forehead. “I don’t!”

 _Yes_. You wanted to mentally slap yourself when your mind answered.

He chuckled again “Who don’t you miss?”

“What?” You raised a brow “Yu—“ You stopped yourself when you realized he didn’t mention any name. _Freak. Busted. I miss him_. You miss his mischievousness which you found annoying at first. You miss how he calls your name. You miss how he looks at you. You miss how he always gets your attention. You miss how he always teases you. You miss him.

“You like him.”

Your heart skipped a bit. Youngjae is not asking you but it was a statement.

“I don’t” you hissed at him with knitted eyebrows. He eyed your notebook as he raised a brow in return.

You looked at the notebook that you’re holding and found yourself guilty. For three weeks that he’s been acting like you don’t exist, you kept on drawing him on that notebook. You can even call it _Daily Yugyeom_ now for drawing him every day as you watch him from afar.

_Do I?_

“You do”

You sighed in surrender. Yeah, he’s that annoying guy in class that you can’t help but have a crush on. Youngjae shook his head a bit as he patted your back; not seeing Yugyeom looking at you as he let himself be eaten up by jealousy.

You were running back to every place you’ve gone to one day when you couldn’t find that notebook in your bag. What the heck. I need to find it before someone else does! You don’t really care about the notebook. You care about what’s inside; the drawings.

 _Gymnasium_!

You stopped to your feet for a moment and ran back to the gymnasium. The troupe has already left so no one’s there. You made Jackson wait at a café with Mark. You were already sweating a lot and panting when you finally arrived at the gymnasium.

No one’s really there and your notebook is nowhere to be found, too. You let your body drop on the seat in surrender. You groaned in frustration as you ruffled your hair “Ah! Yugyeom…” You whimpered his name as you thought about all of your drawings in the notebook.

“Missed me?”

You stiffened in surprise. His voice sent shivers down your spine and you felt like you just had goosebumps. _What? Why is he here?_

You turned to him and you saw him leaning his side on the wall. He was wearing a black cap and you can’t help but sigh internally as you see his forehead. It gives your heart warmth that you can’t explain.

You pressed your lips together before clearing your throat. You stood up and started walking to leave when he grabbed your arm and lazily tilted his face to look at you.

“Looking for this?” Your eyes widened when you saw yout notebook in his hand. He smirked before giving you the notebook. “So, it’s not Youngjae, huh?”

You gulped and furrowed your forehead. You looked at him and he eyed your notebook motioning you to open it.

Your heartbeat rose when you remembered writing on a page with a doodle of him. You hastily turned the pages and stopped when you saw a familiar handwriting below yours.

 

_I like you, too._


End file.
